tokimekimemorialgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Reiichi Himuro
Himuro is your homeroom teacher (TMGS1), as well as the Brass Band's club advisor. Most students tend to fear Himuro due to his stern demeanor and strict rule-abiding. As you get to know him, he has a strong passion for Jazz music and has fun playing the piano, showing a much looser side of his personality. Himuro also enjoys driving and very confident in his skills. He also enjoys playing billiards, likely due to the mix of geometry and physics used in the game. Itaru Hikami is his younger cousin, who aspired to be as "cool and respected" as his older Cousin Reiichi. Inori Himuro (from the upcoming TMGS4) is also related to Reiichi, but hasn't been confirmed exactly how as of yet. *'Meeting Requirements:' Day 1 (Automatic) *'Nicknames:' Default: Himuro-sensei, Sensei Smiling: Himurochi Grinning: Reiichi-san Never: Sensei-sama, Zero One, Binary, Reiichi, Rei-chan 'Like, Dislikes and Tips' *Favorite Outfit Style: Pure *Acceptable Outfit Style: Sporty *Hated Outfit Style: Sexy *Best Accessory: Watch, Headband, Scrunchie *Join Band Club (Never miss practice) *Don't raise your charm past 120 or you may be detoured towards Kei's Ending, due to Himuro and Kei having similar tastes. *Always accept study dates (since you can't ask him out) *Always ask for a ride home, even if you may be rejected due to him being busy. Ideal Dates *None (The only dates are ones that Himuro will invite you on, which are class trips during Year 1 and most of Year 2. He won't really admit you're dating till Year 3.) Skinship *'Where:' Top of his head, then face (When his affection is high enough) *'When:' When greeted, after answering appropriately, and he expresses that he's happy that you have passion for education. 'Date Answers' Botanical Garden *"Tropical plants have very strange shapes." Planetarium *"That star was shining some million years ago." Zoo *"The monkey corner!" 'Presents' 'For Him' Birthday Gifts *1st Year: Homework *2nd Year: Mathematics Essay *3rd Year: Graduation Thesis Christmas Gifts *1 Rich: Pencil Holder *10 Rich: Glass Vase 'From Him' Birthday Gifts * 1st Year: Duralumin alloy pen case * 2nd Year: Glass photo frame * 3rd Year: Shoulder bag Christmas Gifts * 1st Year: Basic analytical lecture by Himuro * 2nd Year: Algebra and geometry lectures by Himuro * 3rd Year: Differential and Integral lectures by Himuro White Day * 1st Year: Mineral sample set * 2nd Year: Standard 1/10 metric measurement tool 'Ending Requirements' *Study = 150+ *Fitness and Social = 120+ *Had at least 8 Dates *Have a relationship of Like or Love *No bombs have gone off 'CG List' 'School CGs' *'1) Observation in the Medical Wing' Date: School Sports Meet Conditions: Automatic Affection: :D and above *'2 & 3) Nice Catch' Date: Normal school day Conditions: Must have met Natsumi. Cannot be on Rival Mode. Affection: :) and above (Two versions available: Summer and Winter) *'4) Himuro-sensei's Piano Playing' Date: Any day except in Summer Conditions: Automatic Affection: :) and above *'5 & 6) Himuro-sensei's Sleeping Face' Date: Remedial Week Conditions: Fail 3 of your subjects Affection: - (Two versions available: Summer and Winter) *'7) School Play' Date: 3rd year, Last day of School Culture Festival Conditions: Don't skip practices for the school culture festival. Affection: :) and above *'8) A Roughed Up Himuro-sensei (DS Only)' Date: Summer camp Conditions: Join the band Affection: :) and above 'Date CGs' *'9) On Top of the Hill' Date: Spring Conditions: Go on a Study Date, Stress and Study above 50 Affection: - *'10) Ghost!?' Date: Occurs after June in the second year Conditions: Date at the amusement park Affection: :D and above *'11) Going to the Bar' Date: October, November Conditions: Go on a Drive with Himuro Affection: :D and above *'12) Speed' Date: Winter Conditions: Go on a Drive Affection: :D and above *'13 & 14) Drive' Date: - Conditions: He gives you a lift after school Affection: - (Two versions available: Summer and Winter) *'15) Jazz Melody' Date: Christmas in 3rd year Conditions: Automatic Affection: :D and above 'Ending CGs' *'16 & 17) Confession' Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection: Tokimeki *'18) Promise at the Chapel' Date: Graduation Conditions: Touch his lips Affection: Tokimeki *'19) Memories at the Beach' Date: Graduation Conditions: Get his "Best Friend" ending Affection: Best Friend Category:Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 1st Love Category:Dateable Characters Category:TMGS1 Dateable Characters